


the walls are a history

by busaikko



Series: Drabbles [36]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Drabble, Dystopia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bad guys won.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the walls are a history

Rodney feels his years as another new guard mistakes his peregrinations for doddering and tries to give him a holomap. He tries to fire her.

He will never be lost in Atlantis: the walls are a history, of his people and the city's fall. John Sheppard slept with him the night before his arrest, trial, and execution. The last thing John told him was _some of them are good people_ , a gift of absolution for crimes of collaboration Rodney hadn't committed yet. John died well, everyone said so. Rodney likes to think that John wanted him to survive, and remember.


End file.
